Taktów sieć
prawo|320px Taktów sieć (tyt. org. – Under Our Spell) — jedna z piosenek z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, śpiewana przez Adagio Dazzle, Arię Blaze i Sonatę Dusk podczas bitwy zespołów. W jej trakcie widzimy, jak radzą sobie różne zespoły w eliminacjach, jak Twilight Sparkle męczy się nad kontrzaklęciem, kłócący się zespół Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer trzymającą się na uboczu. Można ją było usłyszeć po raz pierwszy w jednej z gier na stronie Hasbro, lecz niedługo później została usunięta i inna piosenka zajęła jej miejsce. Tekst (wersja polska) : Dazzlings :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Dazzle :: Nasz urok będzie cię nieść :: Masz tańczyć jak ci gram :: Dłoń klaszcze w dłoń, krok idzie sam :: Gdy wpadasz w taktów tych sieć : Dusk i Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Urok nasz zaczyna cię nieść : Dusk i Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh : Dazzlings :: Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :: Która w ciebie się wcieliła :: Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :: Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :: Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :: Która w ciebie się wcieliła :: Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :: Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Nasz urok będzie cię nieść : Dazzle :: Czujesz, jak porywa cię coś : Dusk i Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Tak magicznie działa nasz głos : Dusk i Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Wsłuchaj się w piosenki tej rytm : Dusk i Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Już za chwilę staniesz się nim : Dusk i Aria Blaze :: Oh, whoa, oh : Dazzlings :: Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :: Która w ciebie się wcieliła :: Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :: Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :: :: Bo w tej muzyce drzemie siła :: Która w ciebie się wcieliła :: Każe tańczyć, a więc tańcz :: Aż pod niebo z nami skacz :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Nasz urok będzie cię nieść :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Gdy wpadniesz w taktów tych sieć :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Nasz urok będzie cię : Dazzle :: Nieść : śmiech Tekst (wersja angielska) :Dazzlings ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Dazzle ::Now that you're under our spell ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :Dusk i Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Now you've fallen under our spell :Dusk i Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Dazzle ::Listen to the sound of my voice :Dusk i Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :Dusk i Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Captured in the web of my song :Dusk i Aria Blaze ::Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh :Dazzle ::Soon you'll all be singing along :Dusk i Aria Blaze ::Oh, whoa, oh :Dazzlings ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Dazzle ::Spell :śmiech Kategoria:Piosenki z drugiego filmu